User blog:Harryleg/flipline legends
writer-harryleg author-harryleg artist-harryleg 102 histories of fun the histories is of cactus mccoy or steak and jakes or papa louie or the game characters of game. the comics will be in flipline legends. the biggest loser part 1 foodini:the biggest loser contest now can you be the participant kingsley:ooooooo yes i can be the participant olga:ooooo final i can be the paricipant vicky:it was in time big pauly:yes now can nothing call me big or fat foodini:the winner can win 25000 dollars kingsley:oooooo with the money i can shop my own comedy club olga:i can shop my own church vicky:i can shop my own clothes shop big pauly:i can shop my own pepper shop kingsley:wooooo the contest is big olga:totally agree vicky:me too big pauly:not so big for me but big foodini:now its time to begin kingsley:okay olga:i am ready vicky:its ok for me big pauly:run now foodini:okay kingsley take the weights,olga takes the run machine,vicky takes the cycle,big pauly takes to run machine kingsley:sure sir olga:i am ready to run vicky:okay sir big pauly:i can smell the money in time kinsley:96,97,98,99,100 olga:95,96,97,98,99,100 vicky:94,95,96,97,98,99,100 big pauly:93,94,95,96,97,98,99,100 kinsley:finish olga:finish vicky:finish big pauly:finish kinsley:ohh the was very exouhausting olga:i am agree too vicky:me too big pauly:also me foodini:its time to weight kingsley:okay olga:ohhh vicky:i am for exouhausting big pauly:not me foodini:its time to weight olga to be continued.......... camp scary part 1 nick:dad can i am go to camp fun please doan:okay sarge fan:dad can i am go to camp fun is very fun place please foodini:okay clover:brother can i am go to camp fun please marty:what is this camp fun? clover:is a camp for 10-14 years marty:can i am get more info clover:please marty:ohhhh okay clover:yes greg:mom can i am go to camp fun please mary:okay but you pay for this okay greg:okay yippy:grandmother can i go to camp fun please olga:what yippy:can i go to camp fun please olga:what i am 67 years old yippy:ahhhh can i go to camp fun olga:okay but you pay for this yippy:okay nick:can you fold me dad doan:okay but where are the place? nick:tastyville 53 maple mountain doan:okay sarge fan:can you fold me dad foodini:okay sarge fan:yes clover:can you fold me siter please maggie.okay greg:brother can you fold me please cooper:no greg:why cooper:because i have most go to job greg:but the camp is maple mouintain cooper:okay then so greg:yes yippy:sister can you fold me to camp prudence:okay but it is not true the camp is in maple mountain yippy:its true prudence:the so can i fold you yippy:yes too be continiued........... the missing pizza part 1 the was a very good day but a mystery day.papa louie was true up and makes pizzaes bang the pizzas was gone who can takes them papa louie:the pizzas are ready roy:okay i am delivery the pizzas soon but wait little tohru:where is my pizza doan:yes where are the pizza papa louie:wait please roy:what who turned off the lights papa louie:the pizzas is gone roy:who can takes them papa louie:i dont no doan:i am out of here tohru:me to sue:me to scooter:me to cooper:also me papa louie:we have nothing customer without big pauly and prudence and timm roy:i am very sure one of them have take the pizza but who papa louie:i dont no big pauly:i am have most go timm:also me prudence:me to roy:nothing move from here papa louie:okay prudence:okay timm:sure sir big pauly:okay sir papa louie:roy go to kitchen roy:okay uncle papa louie:prudence go to kitchen prudence:okay roy:where was you last prudence:in bathrom to be continued the biggest loser part 2 olga:okay foodini:okay this week olga you have decreased 5,2 kg olga:the are okay foodini:big pauly time to weight big pauly:okay foodini:okay this week big pauly you have decreased 4,8 kg big pauly:its okay foodini:vicky time weight vicky:okay foodini:okay this week vicky you have decreased 3,7 kg vicky:its okay foodini:time to weight kingsley kingsley:okay foodini:okay this week kingsley you have decreased 5,0 kg kingsley:okay its very good for me foodini:sorry vicky but its time to go you can sie good bye to players vicky:good bye kingsley kingsley:good bye to you also vicky:good bye olga olga:good bye vicky:good bye big pauly big pauly:good bye foodini:next week we see it foodini:time for training kingsley:ahhhh olga:okay big pauly:i am ready foodini:this time kingsley take run machine and olga takes the cycle and big pauly takes the weights kingsley:i am ready olga:i am ready to win big pauly:i am ready to takes weights foodini:come on come on you can do it big pauly big pauly:ohhhhahhhh foodini:come on come on you can run faster kingsley kingley:ohohohohooohhhhoohh foodini.come on come come on you can cycle more faster olga:oooooojhh foodini time to weight kingsley:ready to weight olga:ready big pauly:ohhhhhohhh i am tired foodini:time to weight big pauly big pauly:okay foodini:okay big pauly this week you have decreased 2,8 big pauly:okay foodini:time to weight olga olga:ohhhhh foodini:okay olga this week you have decreased 3,4 olga:omg i am 67 years but no my record foodini:time to weight kingsley kingsley:okay foodini:okay this week kingsley you have decreased 5,6 kingsley:omg i am so proud foodini:okay big pauly this time to sie goodbye coming soon......................... the biggest loser part 3 big pauly:goodbye kingsley kingsley:goodbye big pauly big pauly:goodbye olga olga:goodbye big pauly big pauly:goodbye humans foodini:its time to sie final kingsley:yes olga:i am ready foodini:we see it next week foodini:congratulations kingsley:thank you olga:ooooohhh thank you foodini:its time to the final training kingsley:okay olga:i am smell the money foodini:olga takes the weights and kingsley takes the cycle kingsley:okay olga:okay kingsley:ooooohohoohohohohooohoh foodini:me on you can cycle more faster kingsley:i am tired olga:95,96,97,98,99,100 foodini:come on you can weight more faster olga:oohohohohooohhohoh i am tired foodini:its time to weight kingsley kingsley:okay foodini:this week you have decreased 5,7 kg kingsley:okay i am so proud foodini:its to weight olga olga:i am smell the money foodini:this week you have decreased 5,5 kg olga:its okay for me foodini:the winner of the biggest loser are.......kingsley kingsley:yes foodini:grantulations kingsley kingsley:oooohhh foodini:okay olga do not win so you most have sie goodbye olga:good bye gratulations kingsley kingsley:goodbye olga foodini:you have win 250000 dollars kingsley :woooohhoooo yes after........ kingsley:doctor doctor i need a new butt professor zac:why kingsley:i have a crack public:hhahhhahahahahahaa kingsley:ahhhh its good to have own comedy club the end.......................... the basketball problem part 1 kingsley comedy tour part 1 camp scary part 2 how to survive blue ribbon part 1 the missing pizza part 2 foodini techonogly casinos problem part 1 the grand chef picking part 1 skate contest part 1 the grand family contest part 1 the papa louie new restruant part 1 the crazy scrapyard stoler part 1 the cookie scouts mystery camping tour part 1 Category:Blog posts